


Good Day in Hell

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dom Lucifer, In the Cage, M/M, Magic Lube, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Reluctant, S&M, Sub Sam, Top Lucifer, dom/sun, human / archangel, quotes the show a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Sam x Lucifer sexSam and Lucifer are in the cage, Sam just wants some quiet... Lucifer refuses to give it to him.Sam agrees to a little "fun" just to shut him up





	Good Day in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> don't like, don't read. Very simple

“I am so bored. Pay attention to me.” Lucifer groaned and Sam covered his ears with the palms of his hands. He was so sick of hearing the archangel whine, it's all he ever did. “Sammy, listen to me. It’s not nice to ignore your cellmate.” Lucifer slammed his hand into the bars of the cage just to make noise. 

 

“Shut up, ten minutes. It's all I’m asking. Give me ten minutes without your excessive bitching” Sam snapped, he was losing it. Lucifer looked dramatically hurt, “Oh come on, Sammy, you don’t mean that. You love me.” He said and stuck his lip out in a pouty face. He winked at Sam, who just growled. He pulled his knees to his chest and lay his head down. 

 

He hoped Dean was coming, and coming soon. He couldn’t spend an eternity with this bitch. “Come on, Sam, I’ve always enjoyed our little chats,” Lucifer said and Sam felt a hand on his thigh. “Get off,” Sam snapped, eternal damnation would be better than this.

 

“No, Sammy, you want it. Come on, we are both so bored in here. Let’s enjoy it.” Lucifer pushed his hand deeper into the crease of Sam’s legs. 

 

Sam grabbed the devil’s hand and pushed him away. “I am bored stiff, but I am absolutely not interested in anything that involves your hand so close to my junk. Go away.” Sam growled and pushed the devil away again, this time sending him on his butt from his knelt position. “No need to get violent, Sammy, I’m just playing.” He defended as he crawled back to the hunter. 

 

“Why are you so interested in getting in my pants?” Sam asked and Lucifer glared, though Sam hasn’t looked up since he put his head down. “I want something to do, might as well do you.” Sam snorted, he couldn’t help but laugh at the bad play on words. 

 

“You know you don’t hate me. You also know you want me to do you.” Lucifer reached between the hunter’s legs and cupped his groin, he wasn’t pushed away, but Sam didn’t move. “Is it hot in here, or is it just us?” Sam laughed for real at this one, his humor was so bad. 

 

“Come on, Sam, unwind and let’s get comfortable.” Lucifer pulled on the zipper of the hunter’s jeans. Sam let him unzip the pants and Satan felt the bulge under his hand. “What self-respecting man wears underwear?” Lucifer asked and pulled on them, he couldn’t get them down the way Sam was sitting. 

 

“This seems very one-sided,” he said and Sam looked up at him. “Do not get used to this. One time thing, one time only.” Sam said and helped get his clothes off. He grabbed Lucifer’s shit and pulled it open, popping a few buttons. “Now, hey, I have to wear this shirt for eternity, can we not destroy it?” He asked with a laugh. Sam smiled and kicked his boots off. He felt teeth connect with his Adam's apple. Lucifer nibbled at his throat and neck, Sam could do nothing but love the feeling. 

 

“Hey, roomie,” Lucifer asked between nibbles and bites, “top bunk or bottom bunk?” he husked in Sam’s ear as he bit it gently, enjoying the shiver he got in response. “I don’t seem to be in a position to be making decisions.” Sam gasped out as Lucifer bit into his shoulder, leaving a deep mark. “You're in my cell, Sammy. That makes you my bitch in every sense of the word.” He growled in the hunter’s ear, Sam moaned. 

 

Sam felt one hand at his crotch, one at his neck, and a mouth on his. His mind was overwhelmed, he had never dreamed he would be here, pleasured by Satan himself. He felt a particularly hard bite at his lower lip. “Stop thinking so much, Sammyboy, just enjoy it.” 

 

“You are an attention whore, aren’t you?” Sam teased and felt the hand move from his cock to his back entrance. “You wanna say that again?” Sam felt the finger push in fast and dry. Sam moaned at the uncomfortable feeling. “Attention whore,” Sam said again and felt the finger push in faster, harder. “You like it rough, eh Sammy?” Lucifer pulled away and sat up on his knees. “Get me out.” He ordered and Sam looked at him.

 

“Now,” Lucifer said, demanding Sam do as he said. Sam swallowed and unzipped the jeans before pushing the underwear down to reveal Satan’s hardon. He was huge, Sam wanted to put it away and put it inside him at the same time. “See something you like, Sam?” Lucifer teased and grabbed Sam by the hair. He whispered low in his ear, “We don’t have lube, you might want to get to sucking unless you want to take my cock like you did my finger.” 

 

Sam got on his hands and knees, which put his face to face with the monster cock. He opened his mouth and Lucifer took over, pushing his dripping cock into the offered mouth and fucking Sam’s face, slow and deep, they were both enjoying it. “Look up at me, Sam, I wanna see those pretty brown eyes of yours.” 

 

Sam was humiliated, he was also glad Dean wasn’t here to see it. He wanted nothing more than for it to end, but he didn’t want to stop either. Sam was brought back to Lucifer when he felt hot ropes cover the back of his throat. He swallowed on instinct, the need to breathe making him do it. 

 

“Good boy, Sammy. Now turn around.” Sam did exactly as asked. He felt Lucifer knock him over, he was rolled onto his back and his legs were bent up to bend over Lucifer’s shoulders. “I really like those eyes of yours. I wanna watch them roll back into your head as I fuck you into oblivion.” Sam flopped his head back and moaned, his heart was racing. 

 

Lucifer snapped his fingers, what scraps of magic he had in here, he could lube and stretch Sammy. 

 

Sam felt his ass lube, it felt like millions of small buds were simultaneously working and stretching his ass. He gasped and writhed at the feeling, he was intoxicating. He panted as his eyes squeezed shut, it felt amazing. “Come on Sam, let me hear the noises you keep holding back.” Lucifer pushed the head of his cock into Sam’s tight hole. 

 

Sam gasped and panted, the feeling of the lube only enhanced the feeling of the monster cock inside of him. He wanted to take it all, he wanted it to pound him. “Beg for it.” the devil demanded and Sam couldn’t help but oblige. “Please, Lucifer, pound me, mark me, make me yours.” Lucifer lost it. 

 

He thrust all the way in, hard and fast. Sam gasped loudly and grunted against the pain, Lucifer held still but wanted so bad to just pound his ass. Moments felt like an eternity, but Sam moaned and rolled his hips. 

 

Lucifer made sure the lube was still in effect before he started pumping his hips. “I am inside you, in your head, in your ass, and in your soul. You can’t get rid of me, I am a part of you. I almost don’t want out of the cage if you are my roommate.” Sam was pounded into oblivion, just like he wanted, he barely heard was Lucifer was saying. 

  
  


The only sound was the sounds of skin hitting skin and Sam’s moaning as they pleasured each other. 

 

“I’m gonna cum, Sammy. I’m gonna fill your belly with my spunk and you are gonna love it.” Lucifer’s thrusts sped to an impossible speed before he stopped, deep inside Sam. 

 

Sam gasped as he felt the cock twitch inside him and explode, rope after rope of cum filled his stomach and Sam moaned at the warmth. Lucifer pulled out and flopped next to Sam. 

 

“Lucifer...” he groaned, his cock standing straight up. He reached down to take care of it himself, but the devil stopped his hand. “No, you are not allowed to touch, it's mine.” He said and bit the hand he held, Sam glared at him. 

 

“You like the lube I used?” He asked knowing the answer, Sam nodded. Lucifer got on his knees between the spread legs of the hunter. “Then you will love this.” Sam felt the lube over his cock, but it was warm and he swore it was squeezing him. 

 

“I will make you cum and you are gonna love it.” Lucifer purred as he leaned down to lick the head of the straining cock in front of him. Sam panted and his back arched. “Luci!” He yelled as he came. 

 

“Luci?” He heard the devil ask and he smiled. “It was easier to yell than your full name.” Sam felt Satan come up behind him and cuddle with him, he leaned back into the other’s chest. Lucifer teased the nipples in front of him. “How long can a human go without sleep?” He asked and Sam shrugged, why would he just know that?

 

“Why?” Sam asked taking the bait. “Because you are not going to be getting much sleep the for the next eternity.” 


End file.
